Seto Millionaire
by Arizzato
Summary: Repostededited plot from Joe Millionaire w twists Kaiba was blackmailed by mokuba into participating in a reality gameshow where he has to date 4 lucky contestants.What if Joe's one of them SetoJou


****

Seto Millionaire

Chapter 1

"I said no, Mokuba!" Seto said irritably for about a hundredth time.

"Aw, c'mon big brother! I think it's a really great idea!!!" The said boy chirped, playing round and round with the leather office chair.

Seto sighed behind the laptop.

Mokuba had been bugging him non-stop about how he should get a date, since he was always too absorbed taking care of the company or looking out for him (Mokuba). He would always rant about it like, _" Enjoy your youth while your still young"_ or, _"Use your charm while you still haven't got wrinkles."_

AN:// *sweatdrop* ~.^

Let's just face it, his teenage days sucks.

And then he started giving this really weird idea about starting this TV game show called, "Seto Millionaire", wherein the four lucky contestants gets to spend at his whole estate for about a month or two. He has to date each and every one of them to see whom he likes best and the opposite. The one least likely would end up being thrown out of the game. The show continues until one contestant remains standing to be proclaimed as the one who had caught the host's heart. Kinda like survivor, ne?

"Look, I'm really sorry Mokuba, really. But I just can't leave the company unattended!" Seto tried to reason with him, tearing his eyes off from the report he had been currently working on.

The 14-year old pouted. 

"But that's just not fair!!! How come your employees gets to have a day off while you don't!?!" Mokuba wailed, brushing off some of his ebony-blue locks from his eyes.

The older of the two sighed in exhaustion, snapping shut the top of his laptop.

He wasn't going to get any of his work done at this rate.

"I've already told you Mokuba! Nobody's gonna take care of the corporation if ever I'll be gone!" he exclaimed, looking at him exasperated. 

"B—but, it wouldn't really hurt if you were just gone for about a couple of weeks, right?" Mokuba looked at him with pleading eyes, unshed tear daring to fall out.

Seto tried not to look at his brother. Well, he is right after all, but his pride was just too stubborn to admit it.

And the eyes! 

No! Not the puppy dog eyes!!!

Just one look at them could melt even the coldest hearted person in the whole world!

And Seto doesn't want to end up like that, does he?

He squinted his eyes shut, blocking all visions around him.

Minutes had passed, and the room had turned into a dreaded silence.

The brunette then slowly tried to open his eyes, thinking that Mokuba had already dropped the act.

He turned to look at him,

Big mistake.

Mokuba's eyes were already wobbling, tears nearly falling out. His face was flushed, subtle lips formed into a pout.

Damn.

Mokuba should really stop hanging around too much with that Motou kid.

He sighed in defeat, raising both hands in surrender.

"Alright, you win…" he blurted, slouching back ungracefully back to his seat and watched as Mokuba started to do his little victory dance.

"So when is this show going to start anyway?" Seto couldn't help but ask, cutting off from his jumping session.

He took the mug of coffee from the near side of some paper works, sipping into the dark caffeine.

"Well, actually, it's going to start for about two days from now!" 

Set spit out his coffee.

"Eeeeewww… you spit black coffee all over me~!" He whined, wiping off his face with his sleeves.

"W—what!?" the CEO sputtered, looking at his younger brother with wide eyes the size of dinner plates.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow.

"I said, _'Eeeewww…you spit black coffee all over me.'_" He repeated.

"NO!!! The other one!" the brunette practically yelled.

Mokuba blinked.

"Oh… you mean the 'two days from now' thing?" the younger Kaiba questioned.

Seto nodded vigorously.

"Oh… well, I already set it all up just about a month ago before I even consulted you." He replied.

"WHAT!?! You mean to tell me that you already set it all up just about a month ago before you even consulted me!?!" Seto raged.

"You just repeated it…" Mokuba sweatdropped. 

The CEO sighed in exhaustion, slumping back to his seat.

This was going to be a long day that's for sure…

~****~ 

"Would you mind repeating it again why were here?" Jounouchi asked, looking at his best friend Yugi who was currently being snuggled by his Yami.

"Because Anzu just dragged as along just so she could have someone to comfort her in case she lost the choosing of winners." Yugi replied bluntly, looking up at the busy line of girls just waiting to get registered. "What's this all about anyway?" he questioned, looking around at the bustling crowd at the studio.

"Well, there's this new dating show called 'Seto Millionaire' wherein only four contestants gets to get chosen. It'll only happen once so everybody's pushing their luck." He answered, biting back a moan when he felt Yami nipping up his neck.

Jou blinked.

"Seto!? As in Seto Kaiba!?" the blonde in astonishment. 

Yugi nodded.

Jou was silent for a moment… and was quickly replaced by a fit of laughter. "I_ never_ knew he would_ get this_ desperate_ in finding a_ date!" Jou managed to blurt out from his muffled laughter, wiping out a tear from his eyes.

"Ano… actually… It was Mokuba who had the idea. He blackmailed his brother so he would participate." Yugi stated.

"Damn. There goes a great insult…" he muttered under his breath, feeling quite disappointed.

"Hey guys!!! I'm finished!!!" A shrieky voice suddenly called out. Everybody groaned out loud. It was none other than Anzu Mizaki, the most horrible woman one could ever meet in the face of this earth. 

"Oh Ra damn it, I hate that woman…" the ancient pharaoh muttered under his breath, resting his head on the other's shoulder and nuzzling his neck.

Yugi blushed at the gesture.

"Actually, monster would be a more suitable term than woman." The blonde stated matter-of-factly.

Everybody nodded they're heads in agreement.

"Hey guys!!!" Anzu shrieked with her horrific high-pitched voice, coming over towards them. "Now that you're finished, can we go now~!?" Katsuya whined, stomping his foot like a four-year old child. "Of course not silly," she said, waving her index finger, "We still got to wait until everybody's all registered. The four lucky contestants are going to be announced today!" she chirped, doing one of her annoying dance steps.

Everybody rolled their eyes and pretended to gag. 

"Why_ did_ you decided to enter the contest, anyway? I mean, you don't even have a liking towards the guy!" Katsuya asked, stopping the brunette from her annoying dance routine that looks awfully familiar like 'The Monkey'.

"Why, for the money of course!" the girl stated simply.

Yami scowled, looking at her in disgust. His hikari frowned, looking quite disappointed at his friend's greed. Jou snarled, glaring daggers at the brunette.

Sure, he couldn't stand the guy, he could go to hell for all he care… but Anzu was being downright selfish! She didn't care about other's feelings, well, not that Kaiba has any feeling anyway… but still!

"Um, guys, I'm just going to check something out. Just wait for me, okay?" Yugi suddenly announced, jumping off from Yami's lap.

"Where are you going, koi?" his lover asked, looking quite disappointed from the loss of warmth from his lap.

"Hi- mi- tsu." Yugi said, giving him a wink. With one final wave, he dashed off, disappearing from the crowd.

"Aibou…" Yami whispered in sorrow, reaching out a hand from where he had last seen his hikari, the other clenched tightly against his chest.

The whole area suddenly turned dim, and a spotlight pointed out towards Yami who was still in the same current position.

Slow violin music could suddenly be heard from the background, pink sakura petals being thrown about by none other than Seisshirou Sakurazukamori from X.

Jou sweatdropped.

"Err…Yami, ain't that a little bit too melodramatic? Yugi's just going to be away for a little while, no biggie." Jou tried to point out.

Yami just shook his head in vigor.

"NO!!! A little while is just like—like… FOREVER!!!" The tri-colored hair boy yelled in depression, waving his hand above him frantically.

He sobbed, which was un-Yami like, and took out from thin air a plushy that awfully took the resemblance of Yugi and started hugging it as thought it was his koibito himself.

"Your one horny pharaoh, you know that?" Katsuya said.

"No… I'm one lovesick pharaoh…" Yami sighed contently, looking quite dazed as he drifted off towards fantasyland about Yugi and doing Ra knows what.

You can get the idea if you looked closely at the plushie that was currently being molested by the said pharaoh. Yup! It usually involves bed, clothes ripped off, strange noises and locked bedrooms.

AN:// Yami is being a perv… O.o

"Oooookkkkk…." Jounouchi sweatdropped. Oh, by the way, Anzu was being totally ignored.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Yugi called out, panting slightly as he stopped just right beside him.

"Hikari, I've missed you so much!" The taller boy proclaimed, rushing over towards his emythes eyed angel and giving him a passionate kiss

"Yami, I was only gone for about three minutes!" Yugi managed to voice out as soon as their lips parted. "I don't care!" his Yami shouted childishly, hugging him tightly. " Now you have to make it up to me later once we get home…" he purred at his ear seductively.

Yugi blushed furiously.

Katsuya rolled his eyes. "Horny pharaoh…" he muttered under his breath, crossing his arms against his chest with a smirk on his face.

"Shaddap!" Yami shouted.

"So what 'were' you doing, Yug?" Jou questioned at the little figure being caught between a very possessive embrace.

"I told you already, it's a secret." He said airily, trying to get some oxygen on his lungs.

"Yami_ need_ air!" he breathed, trying to pull off of him. "Oh, sorry…" he mumbled an apology, releasing him from his tight grip.

It was then very soon enough when the line had already ceased, everybody just looking quite anxious as they impatiently waited for the announcing of winners.

Soon enough, a man of balding gray hair walked up the stage where the young actors usually do their workshop, reaching out for the microphone and putting it close to his lips…

"Good Afternoon, minna- san!" he greeted good- natured. " Before I announce the winners of the contest, I would like to thank all of you for coming here today. I'm so glad ~…" he sniffed, wiping out a tear from his eyes and taking out a handkerchief to blow out his nose.

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Ok—erm! Anyway, let's get it on with the winners shall we?" he said, clearing his throat as he took out a peace of paper from his pocket. "For our first winner, let's hear it for Miss Mizaki Sagara!" 

Everybody applauded as a girl of bright lime green hair and emythes eyes climbed up the stage, squealing girlishly that was really quite annoying.

"For our second winner, let's give a round of sound for Miss Kanzaki Jen!!!" 

The stadium was full of cheers as a girl of copper red hair and bronze eyes shyly walked up the stage, blushing at the full attention being given.

"For our third winner, please clap your hands for Miss Kideki Sayume!!!"

The stadium was once again blasted with full cheers as a girl of neon pink hair and bright blue eyes casually walked up the stage, as thought expecting this all along.

The studio was now suddenly dropped into a dreaded silence, nervously waiting for the man to announce the last winner…

"Last but not least, let give a round of sound for our fourth lucky winner—"

"—Jounouchi Katsuya!!!"

TBC

******

Ok! I'm done! I made it longer this time! Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
